Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis
Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis ist die erste Geschichte der My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie-Comicreihe ''von IDW Publishing.'' In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 1. Inhalt Teil 1 In Fluttershys Garten versuchen Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle Schönheitsflecken in Zoologie zu bekommen, als sie auf einmal von unheimlichen Tieren mit grünen Augen angegriffen werden. Am nächsten Tag merken Applejack, Rarity und Rainbow Dash, dass sich die drei Fohlen seltsam benehmen. Sie und der Rest ihre Clique stellen fest, dass auch die anderen Ponys in Ponyville ein ähnliches Verhalten zeige. Als die Einwohner sie angreifen ziehen sich die Mane 6 in die Golden Oak Bibliothek zurück, wo Twilight Sparkle feststellt, dass die Wechselponys wieder da sind und die Einwohner ersetzt haben. Durch Spike sendet sie eine Brief Prinzessin Celestia, doch bekommt sie nur ein Formschreiben als Antwort. Celestia ist aufgrund eines königlichen Notfalls nicht verfügbar. Die Mane 6 beschließen, die Sache in die eigenen Hufe zu nehmen und rücken aus, Ponyville zu retten. In dem sie auf Pinkies Idee hin so Tun als währen sie selbst welche können sie sich zwischen den Wechselponys durch schleichen. Auf ihrem Weg finden die Freundinnen Derpy in einem Kokon gefangen, während ein Wechselpony ihre Form übernimmt. Die Wechselponys bemerken die Gruppe, aber fallen auf die Tarnung rein. Gleich darauf finden die Mane 6 die restlichen Einwohner im Rathaus, allesamt in Kokons gesperrt. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Kampf mit den Wechslern, den Pinkie mit ihrer Partykanone für die Mane 6 entscheidet. Alle Ponys kommen frei, aber der Schönheitsfleckenklub bleibt vermisst. Durch Spike sendet Königin Chrysalis den Mane 6 eine Kristallkugel, durch die sie mit ihnen spricht und zeigt, dass Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ihre Gefangenen sind. Sie stellt den Ponys eine Frist von drei Tagen, die Fohlen zu retten. Andernfalls würde etwas Schlimmes mit ihnen passieren. Die Kommunikation endet und die Kugel verwandelt sich in eine Karte zum Königreich der Wechselponys. Twilight wundert sich über die Frist, bis ihr einfällt, dass der Fury-Komet genau in drei Tagen über Equestria hinweg zieht. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Ereignis, dessen Auswirkungen jedes magische Wesen fühlen würde. Sie schlussfolgert, dass die Prinzessin mit Vorbereitungen zur Ankunft des Kometen beschäftigt ist, um Canterlot zu schützen. Spike wird beauftragt, die gefangenen Wechselponys zu bewachen und weiter zu versuchen, Celestia zu alarmieren. Obwohl sie eine Falle vermuten, machen sich die Mane 6 auf den Weg ins Wechselponyreich. ---- Wie viel für das Pony im Fenster? – Ein Bonus-Zweiseiter. Rarity verwendet Pinkie Pie als Model, um ein neues Kleid anzufertigen. Als Rarity für einen Moment aus dem Zimmer geht, hört Pinkiy den Jingel eines Eiswagen. Sie stürmt los, um sich Eis zu holen. Dabei geht jedoch das Kleid kaputt. Pinkie versucht, den Schaden zu reparieren und benutzt dazu einen von Raritys Vorhängen, um den zerrissenen Stoff zu ersetzten, was diese nach ihrer Rückkehr ziemlich verwundert. ---- Teil 2 Cover von Ausgabe 2.]] Die Reise ins Königreich der Wechselponys führt die Mane 6 durch die Macintosh Hills. Twilight meint, dass der schnellste Weg durch das vor ihnen liegende Appaloosa-Gebirge führt. Rainbow Dash meint, dass es noch schneller wäre, den Berg zu überfliegen. Da aber nicht alle von ihnen dazu in der Lage sind, besteht Applejack darauf, dass sie als Gruppe zusammen bleiben. Als die Sechs durch die Berghöhlen wandern, stoßen sie auf einen großen Höhlentroll. Der nimmt Fluttershy und kämmt ihr die Mähne mit einem kammartigen Ast. Schließlich stellt er sie auf ein Regal und schnappt sich Rainbow Dash, die er „hübsch“ macht. Rarity und Pinkie Pie haben die Idee, den Troll mit Nachbildungen der Mane 6 aus Stein und Holz abzulenken. Es funktioniert und die Ponys können glücklich entkommen. Inzwischen beobachtet Chrysalis die Freundinnen durch eine Kristallkugel. Völlig entnervt von den ständigen Ausschweifungen ihrer Gefangenen über Schönheitsflecken, sendet sie ihre Minions zur Höhle, um einen hinterhältigen Plan auszuführen. Dort angekommen, verursachen die Wechselponys einen Höhleneinsturz, der die Ponys in drei Gruppen trennt: Applejack und Rarity, Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash sowie Twilight Sparkle und Fluttershy. Twilight ruft den anderen zu, den Tunneln zu folgen, die irgendwo wieder aufeinander treffen. Die lauernden Wechselponys nehmen die Formen der Mane 6 an. In Tunnel Eins hören Pinkie und Rainbow „Appeljack“ und „Rarity“ sie beschimpfen und sagen: Rainbow ist eine Angeberin und Pinkie nervig. Das ärgert Rainbow und betrübt Pinkie. In Tunnel Zwei belauscht Twilight "Rainbow Dash" die sie eine "alles wissenden Eierkopf" nennt und Fluttershy hört "Pinkie Pie" sagen, sie wäre nutzlos auf der Reise. In Tunnel Drei verspottet "Twilight" Applejack darüber, dass sie denkt, sie ist verantwortlich, und "Fluttershy" unterstellt Rarity, dass sie sich mehr darum kümmert, ihre Hufe sauber zu halten als Sweetie Belle zu retten. Verärgert entscheiden Applejack und Rarity, ihre Schwestern ohne Hilfe ihrer Freunde zu retten. Kaum das die Ponys an den Tunnelausgängen wieder zusammen finden, beginnen sie sich zu streiten. Bis sie von einer Bande Riesenspinnen unterbrochen werden. Die Spinnen ergreifen die Ponys und packen sie in Netze. Pinkie hat eine Idee und läuft weg, so dass Twilight allein mit der Abwehr der Spinnen da steht. Doch nicht lange und Pinkie kehrt mit Jim, dem Höhlentroll zurück. Sie redet ihm ein, dass der Anführer der Riesenspinnen ein Teddybär ist. Der Troll zieht die Spinne mit sich und nennt sie Flauschie. Die Ponys werden von Twilight per Magie befreit. Als Rainbow wissen will woher Pinkie den Namen des Trolls kennt antworte sie, einfach gefragt zu haben. Beim Verlassen der Höhle machen die Mane 6 mit ihrem Gezänk da weiter, wo sie unterbrochen wurden - sehr zur Chrysalis Vergnügen. Schließlich teilen sich die Ponys wieder in Zweiergruppen und ziehen getrennte Wege. Rainbow Dash macht sich Sorgen, dass sie ohne die Karte verloren sind aber Pinkie Pie strotzt vor Zuversicht. Teil 3 Rückblende: Nach dem Königin Chrysalis und ihre Wechselponys am Ende von Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 besiegt und weg geschleudert wurden, landeten sie in der Mitte einer Stadt, welche von katzenartigen Wesen mit viel Liebe bewohnt wird. Stark geschwächt von der Niederlage, ernähren sich Chrysalis und die Wechselponys von der Liebe der Bürger und verwandeln ihre Heimat in das Königreich der Wechselponys. Chrysalis schwört Rache an Twilight Sparkle und plant, ihre Magie zu absorbieren, wenn der Fury-Komet kommt. Gegenwart: Der Schönheitsfleckenklub nervt Chrysalis weiter mit ihren Scherzen. Die Königin schickte ihre Untergebenen um den getrennten Mane 6 nach zu spionieren. Sie selbst schaut durch die Kugel was Twilight gerade macht. Diese ist, beim Aufschlagen ihres Nachtlagers, immer noch verärgert über ihre Freunde, aber Fluttershy überzeugt sie davon ihnen zu verzeihen. Da gehen bei Chrysalis erste Berichte ein. Rarity macht Applejack mit ihren Bestehen auf Kultur zu schaffen. Chrysalis lacht sich darüber schief. An einem anderen Ort erklärt Pinkie Rainbow ihren unsinnigen Plan, die Wechslponys mit großen Kostümen zu täuschen. Als Rainbow Dash so über alles nachdenkt, vermutet sie, dass die Wechselponys an dem Streit schuld sind. Diese Schlussfolgerung Rainbows gibt dem Schönheitsfleckenclub eine neue Vorlage Chrysalis zu nerven. Diese erwidert, dass es sie nicht kümmert, ob die Mane 6 Freunde sind oder nicht. Ihr einziger Plan ist es, Twilight Sparkle zu zerstören, nach Canterlot zurückzukehren und Equestria zerfallen zu lassen. Als Demonstration ihrer Bosheit tut Chrysalis zum Entsetzen der Fohlen einem der katzenartigen Geschöpfe etwas an. Unterdessen fallen Twilight und Fluttershy in ein Loch im Waldboden. Durch Teleportation daraus entkommen, stoßen sie auf einen Ziegen fressenden Chupacabra. Der verwechselt die Ponys mit Ziegen, da sich beim Sturz ins Lochen Zweige in ihren Mähnen verfangen haben, die für ihn wie Hörner aussehen, und jagt sie. Inzwischen haben Applejack und Rarity eine Begegnung mit Pony fressenden Blumen. Auf der Flucht kommen sie an eine Fluss und retten sich auf darin treibende Baumstämme. Doch können die Blumen ihnen Hinterher fliegen. Die Ponys setzen sich mit Baumstammrollen zu Wehr. Als sie dabei über einen Wasserfall stürzen, benutzen sie die Blumen als Fallschirme. Anderswo begegnen Pinkie und Rainbow einer Gruppe von niedlichen Jackalopes. Allerdings sind diese Kreaturen auch monströs und machen Jagd auf Sie. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die drei Gruppen flüchtender Ponys ineinander laufen und von einer Klippe stürzen. Der Chupacabra und die vampirischen Jackalopes, laut Fluttershy natürliche Feinde, kämpfen um die Beute. Die Ponys tauschen Entschuldigungen für die harten Worte, die sie sich an die Köpfe geworfen haben, aus und teilen sich zur Feier der Versöhnung, einen Kuchen, den Pinkie mitgebracht hat. Spike bereitet als Erzähler auf das Finale vor. Teil 4 Beim Erreichen des Königreichs der Wechselponys diskutieren die Mane 6 einen Plan, um Chrysalis zu besiegen und den Schönheitsfleckenklub zu retten, bevor der Fury-Komet kommt. Twilights Freunde haben das größte Vertrauen in ihre Magie, aber sie kann ihren Optimismus nicht teilen. Im Inneren der Burg sind sich Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle sicher dass Chrysalis besiegt werden wird. Diese überlegt, sie zu entsorgen, da sie sie jetzt nicht mehr braucht. Die Mane 6 betreten Chrysalis Festung und finden ein Labyrinth von Treppen und Türen vor. Chrysalis Stimme sagt ihnen, dass sie sich hinter einer der Türen befindet und hinter all den anderen eine Vielzahl von Überraschungen auf die Ponys warten. Die Freundinnen begegnen zahlreichen bizarren und erschreckend Kreaturen im Labyrinth, bis Twilight die richtige Tür öffnet. Diese stellt den Mane 6 ein Rätsel, dass Pinkie löst. Die Ponys stellen Chrysalis in ihrer Kammer. Während ihre Freunde die Wechselponys abwehren, kämpft Twilight alleine gegen die Königin. Allerdings sind der Rest der Mane 6 rasch in Kokons gefangen. Als Twilight zeigt, dass ihre Magie noch stärker ist als von Chrysalis erwartet, entscheidet diese sich, anstatt Twilight's Magie aufzusaugen, diese zu ihren Lehrling zu machen. Twilight weigert sich zunächst, doch als Chrysalis droht, ihren Freunden etwas anzutun, stimmt Twilight zu. Allerdings hintergeht die betrügerische Chrysalis Twilight. Sie beabsichtigt, ihr ihre Liebe zu entziehen und sie dazu zubringen, dasselbe mit ihren eigenen Freundinnen zu machen. In diesem Moment fliegt der Fury-Komet über sie und verstärkt sowohl Twilights wie Chrysalis Macht. Mit Worte der Ermutigung von ihren Freunden, überwältigt Twilight Chrysalis und besiegte sie und ihre Wechselponys mit einer überwältigenden Energiewelle. Kurze Zeit später kommt Prinzessin Celestia zusammen mit Spike. die zwei haben zusammen einige Monster in Canterlot bekämpft, während der Komet über Equestria zog. Als die Ponys die Geschichten ihrer Abenteuer am Lagerfeuer erzählen, fragt Celestia nach Chrysalis und Twilight sagt, dass sie irgendwo ist, wo sie eine lange Zeit nicht weg kann. Das letzte Panel der Story zeigt Chrysalis und ihre Wechselponys in ihrer Festung, wo sie von einem lebenden Pinkie Pie Kostüm bewacht werden, das sie mit Rätseln und nicht enden wollenden Liedern ärgert. ---- In der Zwischenzeit… – Ein Bonus-Zweiseiter: Da Spike schon seit zwei Tagen erfolglos versucht, Prinzessin Celestia zu erreichen, geht er nach Canterlot, um sie persönlich zu sehen. Dort findet er die Stadt von Riesen-Mutanten-Basilisken belagert. Spike erzählt Celestia von den Geschehnissen in Ponyville, während sie beiden eine unglaubliche Schlacht gegen die Monster führen. Am Ende wird Spike für seine Tapferkeit anerkannt und mit einer Medaille ausgezeichnet. Anspielungen * Seite 9 und 10: Scootaloos Outfit ist eine Indiana Jones-Kluft. * Seite 11 Panel 1: Am Himmel fliegt Firefly aus der ersten My Little Pony Generation (Im deutschen Feuerfunke genannt.) Einige Hengste sehen aus wie die Blues Brothers, Thomas Sullivan Magnum aus der 80-er TV-Serie Magnum und Earl Hickey aus My Name Is Earl. * Seite 14 Panel 3: Ein Hintergrundpony ähnelt dem Schauspieler Donald Sutherland. Es vollführt dieselbe Geste, wie er im Film Die Körperfresser kommen von 1978. * Seite 15 Panel 6: Einige Bücher in der Bibliothek tragen die Titel: * „IDW“ Der Publisher, welcher den Comic produzierte. „Die Nostromo“, der Name des Raumschiffes aus dem Film Alien. Das Unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt, „Affenimperium“, eine Anspielung auf Planet der Affen und „Der Kokon“ das deutet auf den Film Cocoon hin. (Das ist aber nicht bestätigt). * Seite 17 Panel 4–7: Pinkie Pies Plan, wie sie an den Wechselponys vorbei kommen, ist ein Verweis auf eine Szene in Shaun of the Dead. * Seite 20 Panel 1 und 2: Rainbow Dashs Schlachtruf erinnert an den des Marvel-Comic-Helden „Das Ding“ von den Fantastischen Vier. * Seite 22 Panel 5: Rainbow Dash Ausspruch „Nett bis es Zeit ist, nicht nett zu sein“ zu sein ist ein Verweis auf Road House. * Seite 25 Panel 3: Ein graues Hintergrundpony ähnelt einem Beobachter aus der Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Fringe. * Seite 38 Panel 2–3 Der Höhlentroll behandelt Fluttershy so, wie eine Mein-Kleines-Pony-Figur. * Seite 38 Panel 6: Auf dem Regal des Trolls liegt eine Optimus-Prime-Actionfigur aus der Transformers-Reihe. * Seite 40 Panel 3: Der Troll nennt eine der von Rarity gemachten Puppen, welche sie selbst darstellt, "George". Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter "Lennie" in "John Steinbecks" Novelle "Von Mäusen und Menschen". * Seite 41 Panel 2: Königin Chrysalis’ Kammer ist der der böse Hexe des Westens aus dem Film Der Zauberer von Oz von 1939 nachempfunden. * Seite 41 Panel 6: So wie Chrysalis ihre Wechselponys los schickt, pflegt es auch die böse Hexe des Westens mit ihren fliegenden Affen zu tun. * Seite 44 Panel 3: Auf einem Schild steht „Dieser Weg wird steinig und schwer“. Das ist eine Stelle aus dem Song Dieser Weg von Xavier Naidoo. * Seite 49 Panel 1, 2: Die „Thwip“-Soundeffekt der Spinnen stammen vom Marvel-Comic-Helden Spiderman. * Seite 56: Auf der Karte sind verzeichnet: Die Sümpfe von New Horseleans: Eine Anspielung auf die reale Stadt New Orleans Sowie Die Rosinanteklippe: benannt nach dem Pferd Don Quijotes. * Seite 63 Panel 5: Chrysalis’ Text „Die Ponyschaft ist zerbrochen“. Ist eine Referenz zu Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten. * Seite 64 Panel 2: Fluttershys Text „Die Bedürfnisse vieler sind wichtiger, als die Bedürfnisse weniger“ ist der Text von Mr. Spock im Film Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan. * Seite 70 Panel 2: Der „Bampf“-Klangeffekt von Twilights Teleportation ist derselbe, wie der des Marvel-Comic-Helden Nightcrawler von den X-Man. * Seite 71 Panel 6: Raritys Text „Warum ausgerechnet Schlangen?!“ ist ein Zitat von Indiana Jones. * Seite 87 Panel 1: Das Innere von Chrysalis’ Schloss ähnelt M.C. Eschers Relativität. * Seite 89 Seitenmitte: Das Pony unter der Falltür ist ein Verweis auf Henrietta aus „Evil Dead II“. * Seite 89 Panel 1: Das Pony, das Applejack hinter ihrer Tür findet, ist ein Verweis auf Mola Ram, der Bösewicht aus dem Film Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes. * Seite 89 Panel 2: Der Clown, den Fluttershy hinter ihrer Tür findet, ist ein Verweis auf Pennywise aus Stephen Kings Mini-Serie Es von 1990. * Seite 89 Panel 3: Die Zwillinge, die Rainbow Dash hinter ihrer Tür findet, sind ein Hinweis auf The Shining. Auch von Stephen King * Seite 89 Panel 4: Das Pony, das Rarity hinter ihrer Tür findet, ist eine Referenz auf das Phantom der Oper. * Seite 90 Panel 1: Das Rätsel „Warum ist ein Pegasus wie ein Schreibtisch?“ spiegelt ein Rätsel, das der Hutmacher in Alice im Wunderland, Alice fragt („Warum ist ein Rabe wie ein Schreibtisch?“) wider. * Seite 103 Panel 1: Prinzessin Celestia erwähnt den Angriff eines riesigen Marshmallow-Ponys auf Manehattan. Dies ist ein Anspielung auf die endgültige Form von Gozer aus dem Film Ghostbusters. * Seite 103 Panel 2: Scootaloo vermittelt ihren Eindruck von Chrysalis mit dem Text „Ich krieg dich, Twilight! Und deine Ponyfreunde auch!“ Etwas Ähnliches sagt auch die böse Hexe des Westens in Der Zauberer von Oz. Trivia Der Fury-Komet heißt im englischsprachigen Original „Secretariat Comet“, benannt nach dem legendären Rennpferd Secretariat. Navboxen en:The Return of Queen Chrysalis Kategorie:Comics